The Massage
by TwilightReaver
Summary: It started with a crick in Ethans neck, and ended with him doing whatever Benny said. Warning! Slash! Yaoi! Hypnosis! Mindcontrol! MC! Whatever you choose to call it.
1. Massage

The Massage

-MBAV-

I don't own MBAV, if I did things would be a little... _different_, to say the least

-MBAV-

When Ethan complained about a crick in his neck, the last thing he expected was for Benny to volunteer to give him a massage. "Are you sure dude", Ethan asked his friend. "Sure, it'll be great practice for the ladies". Ethan chuckled before taking off his shirt and lying down. "L_eave it to Benny to think of girls when his friend complains about his neck hurting_". Ethan probably should have found it strange that his neck was hurting, as the two had long since adapted from playing video games for long periods of time. He would never have guessed that his friend had cast a spell on him.

"OK, Benny said, let's get started. With one hand Benny applied pressure to one of Ethan's shoulders, while with the other he cast a spell on the room, and the house. It had taken weeks of preparation on Benny's part but it was done. Now the door was locked, and room was sound proof If any of their fangy friends looked in, all they would see was a empty bedroom, not even their sense of smell would be able to penetrate the spell. If anyone asked where they were, Ethan's parents and sister would say they were out. If anyone came to the room, they would instantly forget what it was they were going there for. Not even Benny's Grandma could see in.

Taking both hands, Benny began to massage Ethan's back, slowly moving down, then back up. As he massaged, Benny chanted a spell under his breath. His hands attained a light glow, and as he massaged Ethan's back, the glow seeped into him. As Benny massaged Ethan's eyes started to glaze. At first it was only slight, his pupil increasing just a bit, then more so, as his sight lost focus, and he started to sigh from the pleasure of it. After another few minutes, Benny stopped.

"Ethan", Benny said, "yes", Ethan mumbled under his breath, his voice hazy. "You like my massage, don't you", "yes", Ethan said. " But my massage only covers your back, doesn't it, and it would feel better if it was everywhere, wouldn't it"? "Yes", Ethan replied, his dulled mind accepting his friends logic. "So I should massage the rest of your body right", "yes", Ethan said, mind foggy from the spell. "Alright then", Benny said, before moving down his friends back. "Ethan", "yeah", I need to take you clothes off". While normally this would elicit a response from his friend, a rather loud one, and possibly some harsh words, the spell had already taken its toll on Ethan, and he was like putty under Benny's hands.

Without standing, Ethan pulled his shorts down before kicking them off, followed quickly by his boxers. Benny frowned before grinning, so he hadn't seen the full package yet, he would soon enough. "Ethan, you being naked makes you uncomfortable, he said, you want me to be naked too, don't you". "Me... naked... you... uncomfortable", Ethan managed to squeeze out. Grinning Benny quickly stripped from his clothes, before returning to the massage. With great relish he grabbed his friends but his hands squeezing and kneading it as he continued to remove Ethan's will. "Ethan, you feel intense pleasure right now, don't you", "yes", "but you don't feel pleasure everywhere do you, the inside needs to be massaged too". "I need to be massaged inside too" his eyes flickering before Benny sent another burst of power into him. " But before I do that, your front needs to be massaged too doesn't it", "my front needs to be massaged" Ethan repeated. "Ethan, stand up, Benny commanded, which his friend quickly obeyed, now turn around".

As Ethan obediently turned to his friend, Benny felt his cock swell. The many months of monster slaying had been good for the teen. While not bulky like the jocks, Ethan had a slim runners build. His stomach, which before had been merely slim, now had a distinctive six pack. Glancing at himself Benny found that Ethan wasn't the only one who was hot now. Benny too had gained some muscle, with his own eight pack, and lightly tanned skin. Another thing Benny noticed was Ethan's cock. He was sporting an erection, and from what Benny could tell, was an eight incher. Benny himself was a nine, and he planned to use it to full effect here.

"Ethan, I want you to help massage me as I massage you, so when I tell you to, do exactly what I do to you", "OK", Ethan said, his will completely gone. "Ethan help me massage your mouth and tongue". When Benny started to kiss Ethan's mouth his tongue pushing in, Ethan immediately complied, wrapping his around Benny's.

After a mutual kissing battle, the two broke apart, before Benny issued his next command. "Ethan, I'm going to massage your nipples". Benny's mouth slid over his friends erect nipple, licking and sucking before moving to the other. "Now Ethan, I'm going to massage your cock with my mouth, you need to massage mine too, understand". Benny got no response other than a thrusting of Ethan's hips, and his movement towards the bed, as he was too lost in the combination of pleasure of what he was feeling and the spell. Benny Moved on top of Ethan, as the smaller boy laid under him. Turning himself around, Benny brought his mouth down on Ethan's dick. Running his tongue over it, Benny enjoyed the salty tang he got from it, while moaning at the feeling of Ethan copying him.

This continued for another few minutes before Benny stopped, wanting to dump his load in Ethan. "Ethan , I'm going to massage you inside now, alright" Ethan merely groaned, his face flushed. Turning Ethan over, Benny cast a quick spell over Ethan's butt, making it lose enough for his spit to be enough, but tight enough for Benny. Inserting his cock into Ethan's ass, Benny started pistoning furiously, Ethan clenching tightly around him. After going at it for a few more minutes, Benny released inside of Ethan, while his did the same onto the bed.

After panting for several minutes, and just enjoying the feel of it all, Benny slid out of Ethan and started to put his clothes back on. "Ethan, put your clothes back on", Benny commanded. Mindlessly Ethan did, Benny casting spells to remove the cum from Ethan's bed, body, and the smell from his room. After ridding the room of all evidence of what had happened. "Now Ethan, when I say "video games", you will wake up with no memory of what happened, and giving no thought to the time that has passed, you will not find it strange to remember nothing of the massage, but you will want me to give you another soon, by next Thursday at the latest". Benny considered giving him a trigger, but decided against it, after all, half the fun was in the trancing.

"Alright then, Benny said, video games". "Huh, Ethan said, snapping awake, what did you say". "Do you want to play some more video games". " Oh, sure", Ethan said, before hitting the on button for his console. As he sat back down, Ethan couldn't help but notice that Benny was acting a bit odd. "_Oh well_, he thought as he picked up his controller, _doesn't really matter I guess... I wouldn't mind another massage though"._

MBAV

Well that's the end of this fic, though I have quite a few ideas for other Benny/Ethan hypnosis etc. one shots, I might combine them into a story to save space. And of course I have plans for ones not MBAV. Tell me what you think, and any flames from people who don't like yaoi will be used to rain destruction upon their authors. If you don't like yaoi then don't read, if you don't like M fics, then don't click on M fics. Until next time, bye.


	2. AN:

A/N: Just a brief note and apology for my lack of duct tape. As I have not felt inspired lately, and when I have, life has gotten in the way, I've decided to make my stories one-shots for the most parts. So unless the title gives hints that it is a multichaptered story, (Like the many Enslavement's of Pete Latimer) or there hasn't been any sex, presume that it is a one shot. However I will make multiple one-shots in the same universe, and I have several ideas in the making. That's all, bye.


End file.
